Voltage regulators may be used in a variety of electrical circuits and may operate under a wide variety of different load conditions. A voltage regulator is typically designed to provide a regulated output voltage regardless of the impedance of the load coupled to the output terminal of the voltage regulator. A rapid change to the load impedance, such as by connecting a load to the output, can cause a transient change in the output voltage.
Low power LDOs can be designed with adaptive bias to improve their dynamic performance in response to such transient changes at high output currents. However, low power LDOs are often driven by a very low bias current such that, when the transient is first received at the output terminal, the output stage of the low power LDO has a relatively slow dynamic response to the transient event as the bias current increases.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.